


Holding Hands

by adragonsshadow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I know Vex has a perception of seeing through reality, but she's rollin nat 1 for matters of the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adragonsshadow/pseuds/adragonsshadow
Summary: Vex has a revelation and Pike still has some Trickfoot slyness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting vry suspicious” 

Vex knew that Pike was easily lost in crowds. The poor little thing was only 4’whatever” and with Grog approaching 7’something” Pike had always latched onto him to prevent getting swept up by the masses. So when their family started growing to include a variety of people above 5’6”, Pike latched onto the nearest tall family member she could find. But Vex always felt some kernel of warmth erupt when she was chosen by their resident angel.

Recently, Pike had been holding her hand all the time. And Vex was very confused, because, yes, all their friends were tall, but they were on the road by themselves and there was no reason to latch onto Vex’s hand all the time.

When she asked Pike about it, a secretive smile crossed the cleric’s face before she motioned Vex to bend down so they could talk face to face. When Vex stooped down, Pike simply took the half-elf’s face in her hands and pecked her on the lips. As Vex blinked trying to process what had just happened, Pike bounded over to Grog and launched herself onto his back accompanied by the clanking of her armor.

As Vex stood up fully and moved to join up with the crew from where she had fallen behind, Pike looked back to give her a conspiratorial wink. Vex responded with a smirk and as saucy a wink she could muster, which had Pike flushing but smiling with a softness that Vex hadn’t seen for a long time. As the blood began to rise on Vex’s cheeks, Pike turned around and they continued on their journey towards monsters and gods and a more hopeful future.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, first attempt at something like this so it'll probably get changed along the way but I thought it was just so perfect for the characters?
> 
> <3


End file.
